Information push is a new technique on mobile Internet. Information being pushed may be an advertisement or include other contents. In a current information push method, an information manager (e.g. advertising and marketing personnel) manually selects target users from a user database, e.g., selects potential users meeting relevant conditions (such as age, gender, job, hobby, income, region, etc.) as the target users. Thereafter, information is pushed to the selected target users, such that the target users visit the pushed information as much as possible.